familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Consuela De La Morrela
Consuela De La Morrela is a Mexican cleaning maid, who speaks very broken English. She's a nuisance to her hires, disobeying orders and treating their house as though it were her own. Biography Peter and Lois hired Consuela to be their maid in Dog Gone. They soon fired her, because she was annoying and disrespectful. She played loud music while Peter was trying to read the newspaper, she put Brian outside, she stole Stewie's play money, she stayed inside during the rain, she invited her nephew over, and basically, she just made herself feel at home. Eventually, Peter and Lois had enough and so Peter got Consuela to sniff clorophorm, making her pass out. He then placed her on Joe's porch and she became his problem then. In Mad Mex, she moved into Spooner Street, much to the dismay of Peter and Lois. People just assumed they hated her because they were racist, (including Brian) even though that wasn't the case. She moved out by the end of the episode. In Dog and Dumber, she did stuff. In Ocean's Three and a Half, she was in a cutaway gag. In Padre De Familia, she was one of Carter's migrant workers. She and Peter became a bit more friendly. She also led the big war on Carter. In Believe it or Not, Joe's Walking On Air, she was in a cutaway, where she was the head of the United Maids Union. Appearance Consuela is an stout, old Mexican woman with short, greasy black hair. She wears a pink cleaning outfit and a white apron and yellow gloves and black shoes. She has gross looking black square glasses, blue earrings, and red lips. Personality Consuela is an annoying old Mexican woman, who's as stubborn as a mule. She cleans things in a very annoying way, and really makes herself at home, when she's cleaning other people's houses and gets a bit too comfortable and annoys her customers. She cleans things in a very avant garde way, and even steals things that aren't hers. She has an obsession for lemon pledge. Episode Appearances *Dog Gone *Mad Mex *Dog and Dumber *Ocean's Three and a Half (Cameo) *New Star Stew-Dent *Breadlosers *Padre de Familia *Believe it or Not, Joe's Walking on Air (Cameo) *The Former Life of Brian (Cameo) *FOX-y Lady (Cameo) *420 *Lois Kills Stewie (Cameo) *Dial Meg for Murder *Something, Something, Dark Side (Star Wars Version) *The Splendid Source (Non-Speaking Cameo) *And Then There Were Fewer *New Kidney in Town (Mentioned) *Grumpy Old Man *Deaf Penalty *Peter Gets Served *Brokeback Father *Seahorse Seashell Party (Cameo) *Mr. and Mrs. Stewie *200 Episodes Later (Cameo) *Screams of Silence: Story of Brenda Q. (Mentioned) *And I'm Joyce Kinney *Tea Peter *Opie Mouthed *Family Guy Viewer Mail #2 *Peter Runs a Marathon *Space Cadet *Road to the North Pole (Cameo) *Brian's Play *12 and a Half Angry Men *Valentine's Day in Quahog *Bigfat *Yug Ylimaf (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Life of Brian (Non-Speaking Cameo) *It's in the Yard *Grimm Job (Fairytale Version) *One of the Girls *Wacky Races *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Guy Advance (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Guy, Robot *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Road to India *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph (Biblical Version) *A Lot Going on Upstairs *The Woof of Wall Street *House in Horror Hell *Stand Your Brown *At Her Lois *Dearly Deported *Emmy-Winning Episode (Cameo) *Dry Hump Only *Peter Gets Fired (Cinematic Version) *Switch the Flip *Maid in China *Peter's High School Reunion *Family Guy Viewer Mail #3 *The Quagmire Housefire *101 Asexual Uses for a Condom *The Honeymoon Suiters *Family Guy Through the Years (1950's Version) *Dead Dog Walking *Big Trouble in Little Quahog (As a Water Bear) *Island Adventure *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hefty Shades of Gray Trivia *Consuela is voiced by Mike Henry, who modeled her after one of his own former maids. *Consuela is the mother of 12 children. *She pronounces the word "mister" as "misser" and uses incorrect sentence structure. She refers to everyone as "Misser" someone or other, regardless of their gender. According to Stewie, this may be because she does not know the meaning of the word, "mister". Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Fat Characters Category:Criminals Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mexicans Category:Maids Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Comics Category:Ravens Category:Liberals Category:Democrats Category:Low Class Citizens Category:Generation X Category:Characters Voiced by Mike Henry Category:Morrela Family Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:Thieves Category:Pink Collar Workers